


Clue

by Wingstar102



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I brought you here this evening because you are all being blackmailed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "The Reel NCIS Challenge". Enjoy!

~~~  
  
The blackmailer, Jenny Sheperd, and the woman who was the reason he’d called this ‘party’ together, dead. Jackie the cook, dead. Old cop named Fornell who’d stumbled onto the mansion now had his head caved in, same as the young Asian woman, Michelle, who had appeared to use the phone. The maid, Breena, strangled in the pool room and Gibbs’ own ex-wife, though the other guests didn’t know that bit, shot through the heart on the doorstep. All the dinner guests frantically laying blame on each other. This was not the way he’d plan this get-together.  
  
Hell, this wasn’t anywhere even close.  
  
It was just supposed to be about exposing Sheperd’s criminal acts and getting her into a jail cell, freeing his fellow victims, as loosely as he used the term. Instead, the collection of characters he had voluntarily stuck himself with had a murderer in their ranks, but weeding out the individual, or individuals, was going to be a problem. The proper authorities were en route and each of the guests, himself included, had the motive, means and opportunity to exact revenge for the wrong done to them.  
  
Timothy McGee, known as Mister Green for the purposes of anonymity, was a closeted gay man and stood to lose his security clearances and protection as a ‘white hat’ hacker if he was outed, which was ridiculous in Gibbs‘ opinion. The mysterious disappearances of Ziva David’s, aka Ms White’s, husbands were enough for her to want Sheperd silenced by any means necessary.  
  
Peacock, Abby Scuito’s alias for the evening, was thought to have been buying off judges to rule in favor of her sketchy and half-assed forensics work to maintain her reputation. Damon Werth, going by Scarlett, was supplying young men and women to the power players in DC for illegal entertainment purposes, while Mustard, a crooked cop named Tony DiNozzo, made money by selling legally confiscated weapons through arms dealers.  
  
The only one that seemed to really have no place among them was old Donald Mallard. Dubbed Professor Plum for the night, he was only guilty of once sleeping with a patient a couple of decades ago. Even though Gibbs couldn’t really figure out Sheperd’s interest in the old doctor beyond that, he was still on the hook, same as the rest.  
  
And Gibbs was not immune to scrutiny. When his wife and child had died because of a drug dealer’s greed, he had taken the bastard’s life. For years, he had assumed no one knew the truth of the dealer’s death until a couple of years ago, when Sheperd had approached him and demanded that he serve in her house or face exposure.  
  
While he didn’t mourn Sheperd’s death, or any of the others since they were connected to her and the others in one way or another, prison was not a place he wanted to go. So he watched with patience, observing the other guests and waiting for the events to play out. He knew…  
  
His statement, when he made it, stunned the arguing crowd into silence. “I know who the murderer is…”  
  
~~~  
  
End


End file.
